Sneaky
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Sonic couldn’t ever sneak up on Espio before...until now.


_**Sneaky**_

* * *

**Pairing: **Sonic/Espio

**Summary:** Sonic couldn't ever sneak up on Espio...until now.

Yay! It's another one of my useless stories!

* * *

It was clam, peaceful and quiet. Just the way Espio liked it. Outside, Espio sat on the green grass, near an oak tree, with his eyes shut softly. A cool, gentle breeze softly blew through the tree, leaves calmly rattled. Meditating was very relaxing for Espio. This was probably the only thing he could do to temporarily escape reality.

Suddenly, Espio heard some soft thuds behind him. His eyes calmly opened up, revealing yellow eyes. He turned to look over his shoulder, but saw nobody there. He knew somebody was here though. With a grunt, Espio stood up. He shifted his eyes from side to side, searching for the intruder.

Suddenly, Espio swore he heard somebody laugh. This laugh was very familiar to Espio. He immediately knew who it was.

"Come out now, Sonic," Espio commanded, shutting his eyes and sighed. The chuckling ceased. Sonic knew he was caught. The blue blur popped out from behind a tree and looked at Espio, with a smile on his face.

"Man Espio, I can never sneak up on you," Sonic sighed out, a mock look of disappointment showed up on his face. Espio opened his eyesand rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry though," Sonic continued to talk, "I'll try again next time."

"You can never sneak up on me...no matter how many times you try," Espio stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Sonic just smirked, staring deep into Espio's eyes. Espio avoided his eyes contact, his gaze traveled to the ground. A dark red color formed on Espio's face.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' Espio thought to himself.

As Espio blushed even more, Sonic chuckled.

"Espio, your face is red," Sonic pointed out the obvious, obviously on purpose. "Why is that?"

Sonic smiled and laughed. He thought Espio looked cute like this. Espio, however, thought Sonic was rather irritating right now, but he couldn't help but to like having him around. The purple pinkish chameleon liked having him around...sometimes.

"Alright," Sonic announced, bringing Espio out of his thoughts about the azure hedgehog, "I'm gonna go! See ya later, Espio!"

In a blink of an eye, Sonic dashed away, disappearing in the forest. Espio blinked before shutting his eyes completely. He was going to continue meditating, before Sonic came along and ruined that for him, but he couldn't. As he shut his eyes, he found them opening.

His eyes gazed at some random trees. His mind started to think about that handsome, blue hedgehog. He couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful emerald green eyes, his peach colored chest, his big ego.

Actually, his big ego was kind off a turn off for Espio, but hey...nobody can be perfect, right? Sonic can annoy Espio so much sometimes, yet he can make him so happy at the same time. He doesn't get it. How can he feel like this around Sonic? The confused chameleon sighed and shook his head.

Espio was so occupied in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone sneaking up on him. A familiar looking hedgehog suddenly pounced on Espio, leaving Espio shocked and startled. Espio and Sonic's noses were touching each other, they could feel their hot breath tickle them, both of their hearts were beating furiously, especially Espio's.

"S-Sonic?" Espio stuttered, "What the hell!?"

"What?" Sonic chuckled lightly, "Did I scare you?"

Espio's yellow eyes bored into Sonic's green eyes. Espio deleted Sonic's question and looked away from Sonic's eyes. Suddenly, that cocky, little grin, that Espio hated so much, showed up on Sonic's face.

"Ha! I scared you, didn't I?" Sonic beamed, "And you said I could never sneak up on you no matter how many times I tried."

"But...that wasn't fair. I was thinking." Espio exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be on-guard at all times?" Sonic asked. Espio realized he was right. He was supposed to be on guard at ALL times. Sonic removed himself off of Espio, leaving Espio frowning. The blue blur got up and started walking away from Espio, acting as if he had won a first place trophy.

"Oh, and by the way, what were you thinking about?" Sonic called out, still walking on, not turning back.

"Me?" Sonic answered quickly before Espio had the chance. Sonic laughed at his little joke. Once again, Sonic disappeared again, leaving Espio with his face flushed.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
